


W is for War; Amarendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [23]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Life is tougher than the ‘regular’ wars on the battlefield. Amarendra Baahubali learns it the hard way.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 4





	W is for War; Amarendra

“Life is just like the battlefield, Baahu. No retakes, no second chances. Keep that in mind like a true Kshatriya, and you will prosper, my son,” beams Sivagami Devi.

Amarendra nods in approval, silently admiring how Amma always nails it in style.

His admiration grows during the Kalakeya war, and the inspiring speech that emerges from his mouth is but a salutation to those golden words.

Days pass, and Amarendra realises that even Amma can go wrong.

And life is tougher than the ‘regular’ wars on the battlefield, especially when the tussle is between the two most important ladies in his life.

But the toughest war is the one he is facing right now.

The war between ethics and etiquette… between Dharma and Rajatantra.

Thankfully his sword knows which side to tilt.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!


End file.
